Ant-Man
: "If you want to do something right, you make a list. One, saving the world. Seems about right doesn't it?" : ―Scott Lang Scott Lang is a former professional criminal who, despite trying to go straight to raise his daughter, was convinced by Hank Pym to take on the mantle of the Ant-Man. Scott is also a member of the Avengers and Secret Avengers, and briefly a Defenders member He fought against Pym's former protégé, Darren Cross, who had gone insane while trying to recreate the Pym Particles, leading to Lang having to defend his friends, family and the world as the Ant-Man. During the Civil War, Ant-Man fought alongside Captain America after being recruited by Falcon, whom he had previously met before defeating Cross. He was given a chance to back out, as what they would be doing would be outside the law, but scoffed as being a wanted man was nothing new to him. Lang was subsequently imprisoned on the Raft following the Clash of the Avengers before being freed by Captain America. He, along with Hawkeye, returned to a normal life by making a deal with Thaddeus Ross of the United Nations, which resulted in him being placed under house arrest. Following the Clash of the Avengers, Lang remained under house arrest, spending much of his time playing with his daughter and learning magic tricks. One day near the end of his sentence, Lang received a dream from Janet van Dyne in which he saw a younger Hope. Lang notified Pym and Hope, who were on the run because of the Sokovia Accords. Hope, now having taken up the mantle of Wasp, broke Lang out of his home whilst successfully evading police detection, and took him to her father's portable lab. At Pym's lab, the three learned that Lang was quantumly entangled with Janet, and that they had a limited amount of time to retrieve her from the Quantum Realm. Ava Starr, and Bill Foster, a former colleague of Pym's, sought to steal the lab, and use Janet's energy to heal Ava of her intangibility and pain. Sonny Burch, a criminal businessman also sought out the lab for its advanced technology. Together Lang and Hope were able to fight them off while Pym went into the Quantum Realm himself, successfully saving his wife. Upon her return, Janet was able to heal Ava. Lang finished his sentence, and was no longer under house arrest. After allying himself with his girlfriend Wasp once again, they became the heroes of San Francisco taking down large gangs and even Justin Hammer with his Adaptoid drone. Not long after, Lang arrived in Luis's van on a roof with a portable Quantum Realm portal for the Pym family to acquire a substance to help heal Ava. While in the Quantum Realm, Thanos succeeded in gaining all six Infinity Stones, thus wiping out half of all life in the universe. During a countdown before his return, the Pyms were all turned to dust, leaving Lang unable to help their 'Ghost friend' which resulted in her death. The heroes and Ava we're later revived by Adam Warlock Biography Relationships Powers and Abilities Gadgets Gallery A Corrupt Past Caught! Photo taken of Scott during a small heist being caught by security and arrested Avenger Visiting the Tower Scott on his first 'field-trip' to the Avengers Tower Crime-Stopper Scott using his new Giant-Man prototype Armour to stop thieves and murderers on the streets of San FranciscoCategory:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Criminal Category:Avengers Category:Characters Category:Pym Particle Users Category:X-Con Security Consultants Category:Defenders Category:Secret Avengers